


Missed a Spot

by Zaphirite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Sin, Love Bites, Secret Relationship, concealing said marks, territorial marking kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphirite/pseuds/Zaphirite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wasn’t quite sure if it was her civilian side or her Ladybug side that was metaphorically puffing out their chest in pride at the sight in front of her. Nor did she know which side was emulating her partner and tugging her lips into a shit-eating grin that she fought off. </p><p>She also prayed that from her seated angle, Alya couldn’t see the red mark juuuust peaking out from under Adrien’s collar, centered on the back of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed a Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Sent this as a ficlet prompt to someone else, then realized I really wanted to write it myself for fun. Really short for my usual standards, but hey why not post it.

Marinette wasn’t quite sure if it was her civilian side or her Ladybug side that was metaphorically puffing out their chest in pride at the sight in front of her. Nor did she know which side was emulating her partner and tugging her lips into a shit-eating grin that she fought off. Instead, she turned her head into her elbow and faked a cough so she could compose herself.

She also prayed that from her seated angle, Alya couldn’t see the red mark juuuust peaking out from under Adrien’s collar, centered on the back of his neck.

There had been more, she knew. But they were all covered up with makeup – Adrien kept gingerly touching his neck and she could see the faint rub off of concealer on this inside of the white shirt collar. But there was that one mark that he apparently didn’t see staring back up at her.

She snickered to herself. It was unnoticeable to everyone else unless you were at the exact angle of her seat.

Just her luck.

Luck seemed to be very involved as of late, she mused. Running for cover from a very determined best friend months ago with only two minutes left to detransform, she saw a balcony with an open window. Peering quickly inside and finding darkness, she jumped in and shut the window a little too loudly. Just her luck, somehow she didn’t realize why that window felt so safe until it was too late.

This of course prompted Adrien to check the noise and open the door right after she changed back, still hidden behind the shower wall. A weird way to start their relationship, but a lucky one nonetheless. He clumsily assured her when she took her leave that she was welcome to use his bathroom as a hiding spot.

So she did. And after a while, she purposefully made stops by his place to get to know him better. Then one night before she left he made the daring move to kiss her. 15-year old Marinette would have promptly died on the spot. 17-year old Marinette (Or rather, Ladybug) built up her courage and returned the favor the next visit.

Things got a little more comfortable between them since then.

Hence, the way last night she strung her arms around his neck from behind the couch and he only leaned back into her touch. Ladybug kissed the base of his nape gently at first, relishing at how the boy she once saw as so cool and collected became putty under her touch. Her teeth nipped at the same spot, still acting softly but continuing the action for a few moments more before moving on to the wider space between his jaw and shoulder- 

The sound of the class turning to the next page snapped her out of her reminiscing. She groaned – she spaced out for two pages and the new information didn’t make any sense without their context. Her head slumped forward and leaned on her hand, blowing out a strong puff of air in frustration.

Her eyes widened as Adrien visibly shivered in front of her, shoulders hunching up to try and protect his exposed neck. 

Well this is handy information. She smirked. She loved him, she really did. One of these days, just maybe, she will be nice enough to stop trolling the boy.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug jumped through the usual bathroom window and knocked on the closed door softly. After a moment Adrien opened it, glancing at the door to double check the coast was clear. He moved aside to let her into his bedroom but she pulled him further into the bathroom, in front of the mirror.

“Aw, where’s all the presents I left you yesterday?” She teased, putting on a pout. A gloved finger ghosted over the hidden marks.

Adrien huffed amusedly, crossing his arms in an attempt to maintain his composure. “As much as I’d love to go around all of Paris proclaiming how I’m yours, really, I can’t be doing that at school. I’d be breaking so many hearts.” He waggled an eyebrow at the last line. She snorted.

“Well, I hope you have someone sitting behind you that’s nice enough to not tattle on you…” she grabbed the hand mirror from the counter and finally let that grin from this morning fill her face, relishing in how he went from confused to a flushed red as he saw the bite in the reflection.

“…because you missed a spot.”


End file.
